Chaotic Love
by ShadowWorld96
Summary: When Amy is rejected by Sonic after he breaks up with Sally, she urges to seek revenge, and teams up with Shadow and Rouge. Little does Amy know, Shadow has a much bigger plan in mind - and he uses more than just Amy to get what he wants.. But during the revenge plan, Sonic begins to feel things for Amy he's never felt, causing Sally to make a plot of her own... SoAmy/All;ShAmy/All
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hi All! This story was inspired by a few Fan fics I read. I unfortunately did not favourite them so I can only recall a couple. Jowy's Pixie's _Project Darkness_ is the main one, but I do not intend to re-write this story, I simply adored some of the plot and like to adapt that J The story is set in normal game/comic canon. Sonic is 20, Amy is 17, Sally is 19, Rouge is 22, Shadow is 25 (I know he's actually not, but I like it better that way J ) This fanfiction will be rated T but there will be lemons that I will reference in another fanfiction (e.g. I'll have a separate story rated M and I'll say, go to this chapter and read the lemon) So that I can keep it T, but mature readers can read the external parts too :D

Third person full omniscience, past tense.

Amy walked down the path that lead to Sonic's house from town. It was about 4pm, and she had started to become hungry; but her hunger was overridden by her perseverance for her blue hero. _I can't believe they broke up_ , she thought. Of course, she was referring to Sally – they had broken up, again, or on a break, and finally, Amy felt like this was her chance to shine. _I'm going to dazzle him beyond words. He won't be able to say no to me this time!_

Amy made it to Sonic's house and knocked on the door. Shortly after, the door swung open, but it wasn't Sonic – it was Sally.

"Oh hi Amy," Sally said mockingly. "Sonic's not here, I'm just taking my things and—"

"Oh? He let you in without him being here…?"

"No, I still have a key though. I'm just taking what's mine."

"Wow," Amy said with honest surprise. She didn't think it had been this serious. "So… it sounds pretty real…"

"I'm sure you're thrilled. Anyway, he'll probably be back soon. I think he's gone to the shops."

"I'll wait," Amy said, smiling. "So what happened?"

Sally paused from packing things and looked at Amy queeringly. "Why would you want to know? Just typical stuff. We're not made for each other, apparently. I can't keep up… And don't think you can. No one can keep up with Sonic… He's better off alone. Romantically alone, that is."

Amy felt anger rising in her chest. _You think I don't know that? I've known him a long time… and I've watched you two have your moments… You really think I just stood back and didn't notice?!_ "I see, well, I hope you'll be okay."

"Yeah. Here he comes now… I'm out of here. Give him this, would you?" Sally put the key in Amy's hand and walked in the opposite direction, chuckling.

"Hey Amy," Sonic said as he arrived at his house, and was shocked as he saw Amy holding a house key. "Er… why do you have a key to my house?"

Amy blushed. "Oh. Sally told me to give it to you."

Sonic shook his head. "Right." He sighed sadly. "Well, I've got stuff to do, Amy –"

"Wait, Sonic. I want to tell you something."

Sonic groaned. _Let me guess…_

"I just want to say I'm sorry… that things went bad with you and Sally. I just want you to be happy, and—"

"Save it Amy," Sonic said, laughing. "we all know you've been longing for this. Don't pretend you care about my feelings, because you only care about you—"

"Excuse me?! You really think I don't care about _you_? Of all people, Sonic, I thought you'd be the last one to think that. If I didn't care… Hell. I wouldn't do almost all of the things I do for you. And if I didn't care… I wouldn't be here right now saying I feel for you."

Sonic sighed. "Amy, I'm just—"

" _Save it, Sonic_ ," Amy shouted. "You know what? I'm not sorry. If this is how you treat your good friends, then you deserve every single ounce of grief you experience!"

Amy slammed the door and left with tears welling up in her eyes. _So much for winning him over._

Inside, Sonic held his head in his hands. _And that is how you lose two of your best friends in a day, Sonic. You are a fool… A true fool…_

Amy stormed home and slammed her door. She checked her cell phone and there were no messages: she flicked through her contacts unsure of who to call for help. Her tears had stopped but her face was still salty and cold from crying. She saw Rouge in her contact list and called right away.

"Hey sweetie," Rouge's voice said on the other end. "Everything okay?"

"Nah… I need your help. But it's not what you think."

"Really? You mean it's not about Sonic? Hallelujah!" Rouge laughed and spoke away from the phone to someone else. "Yes, it's Amy. Who else would it be Shadow? Jeez."

"uh, It is actually. But this time I want to hurt him… To make up for him hurting me for so long. I'm done chasing him. Will you help me?"

Rouge went silent. "Rouge? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here. Well… I can sure throw some suggestions. But if you really want advice… you should go to Shadow. He's the master manipu—he's a great guy," She said, laughing, probably at Shadow's expression.

"Fine by me."

"We'll figure it out soon. We're just closing up a mission. How about we come to your place in a couple of hours?"

"Sounds good to me." Amy smiled and hung up the phone, starting to cook dinner and tidy her house.

Sonic lay on his couch, in a state of unfixable sadness. He stared at his phone for what felt like hours, hoping that someone would call him – Sally, or Amy – so that he could apologise and get them back. Even just one of them, if he could.

Eventually he gave in to his pride and dialled a number.

"Listen… I'm so sorry about before. You know we're meant to be together… Just come back so that I can explain things to you."

"Fine."

Shortly after, there was a knock on the door.

Sonic opened the door and it was his now ex girlfriend Sally.

And he wasn't sure if he felt relief, or even more despair.

Well there it is, the first chapter. Let me just say that I have thoroughly planned this story, and I will not be ignoring it. However, while I have written a majority of the story, I will not upload until I have reached enough views/favourites/reviews. So... Leave me some love people! Also, this chapter was shorter than I'd hoped, but I promise we're gonna get some big long chapters coming up!

Reviews = Update! Please :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Amy," Rouge said deviously as she knocked on Amy's door. Amy sat on the couch in a daze, and had forgotten why Rouge would even be there… And then she remembered, springing up from her chair, and opening the door excitedly.

"Hey! Rouge… and, Shadow."

Shadow nodded and looked away from Amy. Rouge glared at him and said, "can we come in?"

"Of course!"

Rouge entered as Shadow followed, _hmph_ ing with disproval.

Xxxxxx

"Look, Sal –"

"No, listen… I'm sorry, Sonic."

Sonic was taken aback by Sally's sudden empathy. But it was evident that she wanted something from him…

"I-I… forgive you. You never need to apologise, Sal. I know you have a good heart. It's just all this breaking apart and getting back together.. It's destroying me. You know what Im saying?"

"I do," Sally said, walking closer to him from the doorway of his house. It was getting dark now outside, about the time where you start to crave someones company – and that's what Sally needed. "I never want to leave you again. Please trust me when I say that."

Sonic smiled as she came closer to him, her lips about to meet hers. "I do."

Xxxxxxx

"So, tell us what happened," Shadow said, sipping a cup of tea on Amy's couch. Amy and Rouge were surprised by his sudden question – they'd spent the last hour just watching TV, waiting until Amy was ready to speak herself. "What? We came here for a reason, we may as well get to it."

"The same as always, Shadow. Amy persisted as usual – a virtue, considering how long she's waited – and for once, the time was going to be slightly right. And then… What happened then?" Rouge asked.

"Sally was a bit rude. It was unusual… Unlike her."

"You know what that means," Rouge said, laughing. "She feels threatened. She actually-uh, she thinks she will lose to you."

Amy's ears perked up and she shot up of her seat. Shadow rolled his eyes and said,

"Calm down. She's a girl. They all do that. Now look, just to make sure, Sonic rejected you when you finally thought you'd have a chance, and you've had enough, and you're ready to… what? Show him you can move on?"

"No!... Well, I guess. I just want him to know my life doesn't revolve around him anymore. If there was some kind of way I could make him… well, not make him, but you know… just let him realise I'm worth fighting for… worth chasing after…"

Shadow smiled and put up his hand to Amy's lips. "Say no more. I've got this."

He stood up and finished his tea, and stared at Rouge with darting eyes. "Care to explain, Miss?"

"Of course," Rouge smirked. "Amy, honey, Shadow thinks that its time for you to move on. Or, at least act that you have moved on. It may not make sense to you know, but trust me… It will make a difference. It's easier if you do it and see the response, rather than me explain what could happen. You feel me?"

"I think I get it," Amy said, biting her lip. She felt nervous. "But what if it just pushes him away more?"

Shadow laughed. "As if you could push him away any more than you have already," Rouge shot a glare at him _Shut up!_ She mouthed, pointing to a down Amy. "Ah. Sorry, I was trying to make a joke. Really though, it's true – it can only get better from here."

"I get it," Amy said, smiling. "So what do I do?"

"Tease him," Rouge said.

"Make him jealous." Shadow suggested.  
"Be independent. Or, go on a date with someone."

"Drive him crazy with rage."

Everyone looked at Shadow suspiciously. "What? You can't say you haven't dreamed of this day too, Rouge. Seeing that goody two shoes go crazy… And over something he can't have? This is going to be precious."

"What about Sally? I know she's not a bad person. I won't hurt her.. will I?"

"Nope. She's strong. Any damage to their relationship would have already been there, nothing you can do can influence their feelings that strongly. And the fact they're always on and off… Well, I think this really is the perfect time, Amy." Rouge said. Shadow nodded.

"So, what would you prefer? Go on a date, or be seen in public where he will be, and blatantly ignore him? We can watch from the sidelines. We could put it on youtube, heh."

"Shadow, shut up." Rouge said. "I think we need to take baby steps. Amy needs to go somewhere in public and just be independent in some way. Maybe you could go to the shops when you know he'll be there, or hang out in town by yourself – knowing he'll see you…?" Rouge was uneasy, as she realised there wasn't really a way to know where he would be.

"I'll hack his phone." Shadow grinned. "It'll be loads of fun. Amy, what's your phone number? I will text you when he's going to be somewhere, and you can show up accordingly."

"Um, okay." Amy gave Shadow her number and Rouge watched, internally giggling at the awkward vibe. _Ah Shadow… You aren't fooling me, you know._

"Cool. Well, I'll give you a buzz tomorrow. Or tonight if I find something out first."

"Alright. See ya, guys. Thanks again – I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

Rouge hugged Amy and walked out with Shadow. After they walked a distance from her place, Rouge said,

"You're unbelievable," She laughed at Shadow's confused face. "You really think I don't know what you're up to?"

"Keep quiet." Shadow sighed and revved up his motorbike. "If we play this right, we can all win."

"We? What would I win?"

" _You're_ the one always trying to get me to date someone!"

"Well, maybe _not_ the girl who we are helping to make the love of her life jealous. Jeez, that was a mouthful. Can't you just go for something simple?"

"Like you?" Shadow grinned at his joke.

"Very funny," Rouge frowned and snatched a helmet out of the bikes' storage unit. "Let's go."

Xxxxxx

Yay the show goes on! Thanks for the anon person for pointing out my OOC writing. However, please spare your unwarranted insults such as "Lazy" and "Terrible" – they're a bit pointless, and it makes the rest of your review invalid.

Please review! Also, I didn't edit this. I'm too lazy. Kbai.


End file.
